Chapter 3
Characters * Hideyuki Okakura * Kazuki Muto * Masashi Daihama * Koji Rokumasu * Tokiko Tsumura * Mita (Flashback) * Saruwatari (Flashback) * Koji Rokumasu * Koushaku Chouno * Washio * Homunculus Core * Mahiro Muto Buso Renkin * Valkyrie Skirt * Sunlight Heart Summary In the classroom Okakura looks at Kazuki's cellphone and freaks out when it has the number of "Tokiko Tsumura", the Buso Renkin wielding high school girl. Kazuki also freaks out at Okakura looking at his phone calling him a pervert which gets the girls of the class talking. Tokiko calls Kazuki who walks to the other end of the classroom to chat. Okakura gets frustrated as he wants to know what they are talking about. Rokumasu, however reads Kazuki's lips and tells him and Daihama that Kazuki and Tokiko are going to meet at the Haunted Factory after school. Sometime after school Kazuki goes outside the factory to bury the remains of the Homunculi's victims and subsequently prays for them. When Tokiko meets him, he asks her if they should report it to the police, however she tells him that it is not part of her mission and that the police wouldn't be able to anything. Kazuki mentions potential names for his Buso Renkin but Tokiko tells him that it can wait till later. She tells him that she found out that the factory isn't the real hideout of the Homunculi but states that it was a Homunculus research laboratory and shows Kazuki a leftover Homunculus Incubator in the basement which develops a Homunculus core or embryo. She tells him about how the core is created using cells from an organism and that the core lodges itself in the human brain, taking control and changing the hosts body into a powerful man-eating monster with the physical attributes of the original organism. Tokiko deduces that somebody who knows all this will have created the monsters there and that the only thing that can stop them is the Buso Renkin. Meanwhile high in the sky above the factory a mysterious boy from Ginsei Private Academy stands on top of a large Hawk Homunculus. The Hawk Homunculus identifies the two Alchemist Warriors and calls the Ginsei High student his master. The Hawk Homunculus asks the student if he can attack them as he is confident he could kill them from there, the student declines, telling him that he would like to try a more friendly approach while holding a Homunculus core inside a small flask. Back on top of the factory Tokiko states that the creator of the Homunculi has some link to alchemy and lives in the area but states that she doesn't really know who it is apart from the fact that the creator clearly thinks nothing of human life. As she finishes her sentence the student drops the Homunculus core which attempts to attach itself onto Tokiko, however she swats it away with her Valkyrie Skirt, Kazuki subsequently activates his own Buso Renkin. The student comments on how unfortunate it was for Tokiko to swat the core away and orders the Hawk Homunculus, Washio, to attack. Kazuki and Tokiko notice the Homunculi and ready themselves to attack. Kazuki uses the energy of his lance to him him and Tokiko up high where goes to strike the Homunculus, not before noticing that the student is wearing a Papillon Mask. As she attacks, Washio evades and flies off. The student states that must not underestimate the warriors before escaping. Kazuki goes to catch the falling Tokiko but she lands safely thanks to her Buso Renkin, while Kazuki's own Buso Renkin almost skewers him as it lands from the sky. Tokiko mentions that he discovered 20 Homunculus Incubators and that they destroyed a total of 16 Homunculi the night before and deduces that only three Homunculi remain along with the Papillon Masked Creator. They say that the rest must be destroyed but Kazuki states that the only way to truly win is to make sure there are no more victims before deciding to pray for the lost victims again. Tokiko says that he makes it sound so easy before joining with him. Afterwards Mahiro and Kazuki's friends make their way to the Haunted Factory where Mahiro vaguely seen the brief confrontation with Washio and wonders what it was. As they all wonder, Okakura tells them to hurry up, getting frustrated as Kazuki never introduced Tokiko to them. As they walk by the Homunculus core that Tokiko swatted away is seen lying on the ground still alive. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1